The Break Up
by Nopejope
Summary: What happens when Arnold and Helga break up how will both of them handle it?
1. Chapter 1

It's Arnold and Helga's freshman year at High School, they have dated since the 5th grade however their relation ship just didn't work out and they decided to break up since then Helga has moved away because her dad got accepted for a new job, whist Arnold he was still there his parents have recently come home after being missing for 13 years, he still had his friends such as Gerald, TJ, Vince, Dexter and many other, in fact he was a friend of everyone since he was one of the coolest people in high school.

The Ashleys were the most popular girls in high school, Ashley A the leader of the Ashleys secretly had a crush on Arnold since the fourth grade however it was forbidden by the Ashleys code to date boys who were unpopular however now Arnold was popular Ashley A finally had the guts to ask Arnold out on a date however, she was cared what if he was going to dump her what if he didn't like her, what was she to do?

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Arnold was walking down the hallway and he then saw Ashley A in the hallway he liked looking at her ever since Helga left, he felt as if he was in love with her, she and the other Ashleys have become less mean ever since the fifth grade he really liked it and he kept on staring, Ashley A noticed that Arnold was staring at her she blushed and she walked up to Arnold.

ASHLEY: Arnold, can we talk

ARNOLD: Oh.. err okay Ashley A (he said nervously)

ASHLEY A: I kind been wanting to tell you for so long but err.. I kind of have a teeny crush on you.

ARNOLD: What?

Arnold was shocked he couldn't believe it Ashley A actually had a crush on him

ASHLEY A: So err do you like me too

ARNOLD: Well..err.. yeah I guess I do

ASHELY A: Okay so does this mean were boyfriend and girlfriend

ARNOLD: Well we can see how this relationship goes along

ASHLEY: Okay, how about we go on our first date tonight you know to the movies

ARNOLD: That sounds cool, what time should I come

ASHLEY: 6 should be fine, well see ya

ARNOLD: See ya

And so then Arnold and Ashley A went to their different rooms

In Health class Arnold told Dexter (who was dating Lee Lee who is in her junior year) that he and Ashley A was dating.

DEXTER: You mean you and Ashley A are dating? HEY EVERYONE ARNOLD AND ASHLEY A ARE DATING

Everyone was laughing, Arnold blushed.

In the hallways everyone was teasing him about dating Ashley A luckily it was the end of the day and he ran home to his room where no one would bother him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was for Arnold to pick up Ashley A for their date, he walked to her house to pick her up and he knocked on the door.

ASHLEY A: In a minute

During that minute Arnold was thinking to himself what if Ashley A wasn't the right girl for him what if she was till cruel inside, he took a long thought about it until Ashley A opened the door where he saw her in a tight fitting pink dress it really outlined her hips and Arnold's sight was on her lovely body.

ASHLEY A: Ready for our date

ARNOLD: Yeah I'm ready (nervously)

So Ashley A and Arnold went to the movies, Arnold wanted to pay for her however Ashley A insisted that she would pay for the both of them, Arnold was going to kiss Ashley A but he realized he should wait at the right moment, he and Ashley A were watching the movie a rom com which was really good ad funny at the same time it made the two feel closer as Arnold was putting his arm over Ashley A's shoulder


	4. Chapter 4

Arnold and Ashley A lest the cinema, they were holding hands, Arnold had this tingling feeling inside of him that wanted him to go further Ashley A had that feeling as well.

ARNOLD: Well I guess I should be going now I have to go to bed ya know we have school tomorrow and..

Before Arnold said anymore Ashley A grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him on the lips, Arnold wanted to just relax and enjoy the kiss, Ashley A's kiss was far sweeter and softer than Helga had ever given him, soon the kiss was broken.

ASHLEY: Wow Arnold that amazing

ARNOLD: Yeah it was, wanna do it again

ASHLEY: You bet

Arnold and Ashley A kissed again, this time the kiss was so sweet and intense it made Arnold get a boner, his hand reached around Ashley A's butt which was quite round and nice for a 14 year old, although she noticed Ashley A didn't mind Arnold touching her rear, this made Arnold cum in his pants so hard some of the cum was shooting out of his pants.

The Tazmanian Devil Taz came and bit Arnold's penis off and drank his cum and killed him, whilst Ashley A ran to Milwaukee and bashed Helga on the head instantly killing her so no HelgaX Arnold I find that pairing to be quite strange.

THE END!


End file.
